Hiram Flaversham
' Hiram Flaversham' is a supporting character from The Great Mouse Detective. He is Olivia Flaversham's father. He was voiced by the late Alan Young. Plot As mentioned, Hiram is a toymaker specialized in clock work toys, and he has a toy shop and only one daugther Olivia. During the night of Olivia's birthday, a crippled-winged peglegged bat named Fidget came to door of Hiram's toyshop, trying to violently break in. Hiram who was afraid Olivia will get hurt, hid Olivia into a closet, telling her not to come out, right before Fidget stormed trow window. Olivia notices him struggling, opened the door of closet, only to see him being trashed by the bat. During their fight (during which Hiram suffered from freeze response and which was censored by shadow play), a table fell on the door of closet, and the bat kidnapped him to create the clockwork Mouse Queen for Professor Ratigan. Though he starts the project, he is horrified by the whole idea and suddenly refuses to help Ratigan, no matter what - even though he knows he may lose his life. However, when Ratigan threatens to kill his daughter, he is forced to return to the task. It's from these actions that we are shown that Hiram is very caring and loving to Olivia, which may be caused by how the audience is left to presume that his wife is deceased. Hiram successfully creates the clockwork Mouse Queen in time and is held at gunpoint to operate it. However, he is soon freed by Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson. He is also reunited with his daughter; sadly, the reunion is short-lived, as Fidget frees himself of his bonds and kidnaps Olivia. With help from Basil and Dawson, Mr. Flaversham assembles a makeshift balloon out of a few actual balloons and the Union Jack. After the fight at Big Ben, Basil reunites Hiram with Olivia and defeats Ratigan. At Baker street, Hiram and Olivia, say goodbye to Basil and Dawson, and the Flaveshams go to catch a train. Trivia *Hiram is presented as caring and ready on a sacrifice for good of his daughter. That is presented in sceen of his kidnapping, when he heard Fidget trying to break into toy shop, he first hid Olivia, telling her not to come out. *Also Hiram show some dose of bravery telling Ratigan he will not help him, making him a loyal to his country, because he realise that helping Ratigan will destory his country and put it into the hands of a criminal. *During his fight with Fidget, Hiram suffered from what is psychologically called ,,freeze response''. It is a condition that in which victim doesn't fight back or yell for help, and practically freezers, making his aggressor easy to manipulate with him. It is seen in shadow plays during of fight, how Hiram doesn't put any good fight to Fidget, and is letting Fidged ,,whipping the floor with him'' literary. *Hiram as others from the film is based on Sherlock Holmes characters, but unlike Dawson, Basil and Ratigan, who were based on one charater, Hiram was basedx on many characters.His red hair and mustache resemble either the charater from story,,The Ligue of read hair, and also his apearance resemble the Tadeus Sholto, from ,,Sighn of four. *In one movie adaptation of Sign of four, Thadesu Sholto fought with peg leged viallain named Johnatan Small and was overpowered and killed. His response in his first moment of meeting with Small was similar to Hiram's being afraid. This scene and Thadeus apearence and relationship with Mary Morston was diferent from the original book. In original Tadeus was an presented as bald and ill suffering from hear problems, who was only arrested after his brother death, and had no love interest in Mary Morstone(Watson future wife), while in this movie he ispresented as young and handsome and a love interest of Miss Morstone who ends up tragic. *By his faith of being capured and blackmailed by Rathigan, he resembles the kidnaped Greek in Greek interpretator story, and his reunion with Olivia that Ratigan broke apart, resemble meeting from the same story, where two criminals blackmailed Greek man and had his sister with them... *Hiram is similary to Fidget and Olivia made from many characters from the books of Sir Conana Doyle, that needed Holmes help. *Hiram suffered what is called in literature and medias, a Kafka comedy. It is a plot in which good person who did no harm to others suffer from a number of bad things. For instance, Hiram was attacked by Fidget on his daughter birthday, which is a special occasion to him, was humiliated, take hostage, blackmailed to do crime which he didn't wanted to commit, than he was treatned with his daughter life in danger, than he was free, only to see how his whole sacrifice for his daughter well fare maybe again in danger. As seen Hiram was main victim of the movie... Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Genius Category:Inventors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Wise Category:Honest Category:Nurturer